Corre
by HeiMao3
Summary: AU Modern. "Ella lo recibió con ternura. Él miró con cariño a ambos. Desearía que su hija estuviera ahí con ellos para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia. Era una estampa conmovedora. La familia Haddock crecía. La aventura apenas comenzaba."
1. Corre

Hola gente, esto está sobre tiempo, así que no me extenderé mucho. Aparte de que el tema del reto habla de un tiempo límite, (cosa que he cumplido al extremo xd), he de decir que lo llevo escribiendo desde el día que me apunté, solo que a trozos pequeños por falta de tiempo. Meh.

Espero que les guste mucho :3

**Disclaimer: **_los personajes de How to train your dragon no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks. Este fic participa en el reto de Enero "Deadlines" del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk. El icon es propiedad de funkytoes (deviantart)_

* * *

**Corre**

En la residencia Haddock reinaba el silencio y la armonía. Halley, una pequeña niña de poco más de dos años dormía en el sofá. Su madre la tapó con una manta y se sentó en la otra esquina a ver la televisión y distraerse un poco. En su estado, los nervios eran como una bomba a punto de explotar. Encendió el televisor, pero no encontró nada para matar el tiempo.

_No pasa nada. Es mejor así._

Astrid se sentía un poco incómoda desde la mañana. No es que extrañara a Hiccup por haberse ido muy temprano a la otra punta de la ciudad sin despedirse de ella. Tampoco era que se sintiera sola e indefensa porque las hormonas estuvieran a flor de piel. Quizá no era eso.

_¿Será que ya es hora? _

Miró a su hija, tranquila y dormida que no fue capaz de despertarla para llevarla a casa de Fishlegs, como habían acordado una vez llegara el momento. Estaba intranquila. Su intuición de madre le decía que algo andaba mal con ella.

_No. No puede ser. Deja de ser pesimista._

No era que algo iba mal. No. Porque eso significaría que algo iba mal con su embarazo y no lo permitiría. No mientras estuviera a su alcance. Una punzada en su estómago le dijo que la pequeña criatura que había crecido en su interior por los últimos nueve meses, estaba queriendo salir. Su primera contractura fue dolorosa, pero no tanto como cuando tuvo a Halley.

_Está bien, lo haremos a tu modo._

Agarró su teléfono móvil y buscó a Fishlegs en su agenda.

_–__¿Astrid? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ya es hora? _

–Cálmate Fishlegs, estoy bien. – respiró hondo, intentando calmar el dolor – Pero quiero que vengas a quedarte con Halley, creo… que ya es hora de ir al hospital.

_–__¿Ya es hora? ¿Y quieres que me tranquilice? _

–Es que… – alejó el teléfono para ahogar un gemido molesto – Fishlegs… – se quejó en un tono apenas audible.

_–__No te muevas, voy para allá._

Su amigo colgó. Miró la hora. _15:37._ Hiccup no llegaría hasta pasadas las ocho, las siete si tenía suerte. Tocó su vientre, pensando en él.

_Parece que papá no podrá verte hasta tarde._

Alejó ese sentimiento de soledad y pensó en su hija y su futuro bebé. La contractura que había sufrido durante la llamada, duró poco, pero bien sabía que las próximas durarían más.

Se fue a su habitación y agarró el bolso que tenía preparado para la ocasión. En él había todo lo necesario para su estancia en el hospital. Miró su mesilla de noche y vio la foto que yacía encima. Estaban Hiccup, Halley y ella. Pronto tendrían que cambiar la foto o la mesilla, y conseguir otro marco.

El timbre de la casa sonó y caminó para abrir la puerta.

–Hola Astrid, ¿estás bien? Tendrías que estar sentada, no esfuerzos ni cargar peso ni… ¡Auch! – Fishlegs había recibido un manotazo.

–Déjala respirar, está embarazada. No inválida.

–Gracias Ruff. – Astrid conocía a Fishlegs por años y sabía lo cuidadoso que era con el tema de los hijos. – No te preocupes Fishlegs, estoy bien y…

No pudo continuar hablando. Otra punzada la sacudió.

–¿Cuándo empezaste?

Miró la hora. _15:53_

–Hace poco más de media hora.

–Bien, vámonos. – sentenció Ruff.

–Fishlegs, Halley está dormida. Ya sabes dónde está todo. Te llamamos si pasa algo.

–¡Cuídense!

Astrid se sentó en el sitio del copiloto en el coche de Ruffnut. La rubia de trenzas largas prendió la radio, poniendo música al ambiente.

–¿Llamaste a Hiccup?

–La verdad es que no. Está en una reunión importante y no quiero preocuparle.

Ruffnut paró en seco. Justo a tiempo, porque el semáforo que tenía delante seguía en rojo.

–Pero Astrid, es el padre. Me corrijo. Es Hiccup de quien hablamos. Él querrá estar aquí para entonces.

–Está en la otra punta de la ciudad, no creo que llegue de todos modos.

–Aún así. Deberías dejarle un mensaje.

–Está bien.

_"__Ruff me lleva para el hospital. Halley está en casa con Fishlegs. Te quiero."_

Ruffnut no entendía por qué Astrid quería alejar a Hiccup de esto. Supuso que sería por las hormonas y todo el tema del embarazo. Escuchó un quejido de Astrid y se preocupó un tanto, pero recordó que Fishlegs le había advertido que eso era normal.

_"__Son las 16:05 en la capital. Hace una tarde espléndida, ¿quién diría que un día como hoy saldría el sol en lo alto? Desde la central tengo unas hermosas vistas de la hermosa ciudad que es…"_

Ruffnut había apagado la radio. Paró el coche en frente del hospital, en la zona de maternidad.

–¿Estás bien? – Astrid parecía consternada y preocupada. ¿Le estaría afectando que Hiccup no estuviera a su lado?

–Sí, es solo que… no sé, creo que son los nervios.

–Oh, bueno.

Astrid bajó del coche cargando con su bolso. Ruffnut aprovechó y envió un mensaje rápido a la única persona que sabía que estaría con Hiccup.

_"__Emergencia. Astrid. Bebé. Avisar. Hiccup."_

–¿Vienes Ruff?

–Enseguida.

.-^.o.O.o.^-.

En algún alto edificio, a una hora de trayecto en coche del hospital, Hiccup ordenaba papeles llenos de apuntes para su exposición frente a la empresa donde trabajaba. Era importante que esa reunión se realizara con éxito, de ello dependían próximas inversiones.

–Hey Hiccup ¿cuánto falta para el comienzo?

–Pues… son y veinte pasadas… Apenas me quedan diez minutos.

–¿Cómo lo llevas?

–Quiero pensar que bien. – contestó – Por cierto, gracias por acompañarme Eret.

–Nada de agradecimientos, me debes una… – su teléfono sonó. El pitido indicaba que había llegado un mensaje.

_"__Emergencia. Astrid. Bebé. Avisar. Hiccup."_

–Eh… Hiccup…

–¿Qué pasa?

–Esto no te va a gustar…

Eret le enseñó el teléfono con el mensaje que Ruffnut le había enviado casi veinte minutos antes. Esas simples palabras formaron un mundo de posibilidades en el que la principal causa de preocupación era que Astrid estaba de parto y Hiccup no estaba allí con ella.

–¿¡Qué!? – chilló Hiccup, ganándose miradas de enfado de gente de la sala de espera.

Enseguida sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta y vio que tenía un mensaje sin ver.

_"__Ruff me lleva para el hospital. Halley está con Fishlegs. Te quiero"_

_Oh, no._

–Yo…

–Eret, tengo que irme. Astrid está en el hospital. ¡Mi hijo está en camino! – empezó a recoger papeles que inmediatamente volvía a desordenar – Tengo que irme, ¡necesito un medio de transporte!

De repente Hiccup, que estaba poniendo de los nervios a su compañero de trabajo, se quedó en silencio. El mismo Eret le había dado una cachetada para que reaccionara.

–Lo siento Hiccup, pero algún día me lo agradecerás. Pensemos…

–¿Cómo quieres que piense en una situación como esta? Mi hijo va a nacer y… no tengo con qué llegar. ¡Ay dioses!, ¿porqué justo hoy decidí tomar el bus?

–Viniste conmigo en coche, idiota. Yo te llevaré al hospital y estarás justo a tiempo.

A Hiccup se le iluminó el rostro. Ya tenía con qué ir al hospital. Solo le quedaba un problema que solucionar: la presentación.

–Necesito que alguien haga la presentación por mí… ¡Ya sé! ¡Gustav!

Gustav era el joven becario que trabajaba para su padre, pero que siempre estaba con él para aprender de sus cualidades empresariales. Por no decir, que la presentación fue un trabajo conjunto.

–Sí señor, ¿qué necesita?

–Por favor Gustav, necesito que tú hagas la presentación. Mi esposa está en el hospital y tengo que irme ya y…

–¿Le ha pasado algo grave?

–No, está de parto y…

–Hiccup, tenemos que irnos. Ya darás más explicaciones luego – Eret apuró a su amigo. El tiempo corría y ni siquiera habían salido del edificio. – ¿Podrás encargarte de esto Gustav?

–Eh… – el joven dudó, pero no le dieron tiempo a negarse. Eret se llevaba a rastras a Hiccup.

–¡Esta empresa confía en ti! – gritó Hiccup desde el ascensor.

.-^.o.O.o.^-.

Astrid ya estaba tumbada en una camilla, esperando que en algún momento se la llevaran a la sala de parto. Al parecer, todavía no estaba preparada para ello. La enfermera había salido apenas unos minutos antes para tener la sala de parto en orden.

Ruffnut estaba nerviosa. No había recibido un mensaje en respuesta al que había enviado hace más de media hora y Astrid ya había roto aguas, pero seguía con contracciones cada vez más seguidas y más largas. El tiempo se acababa.

–¿Qué te pasa Ruff? – preguntó la rubia

–Nada… ¿no te preocupa que Hiccup no esté aquí? – realmente, a ella le preocupaba más la ausencia del castaño.

–Bueno, yo…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando. Una contracción le quitó el aliento. El bebé se estaba preparando. Ruff la miraba sin saber qué hacer. Cuando la recostaron en la camilla, Ruffnut la tomó de la mano, como vio en muchas películas, pero cuando llegó la contracción, decidió que no era buena idea.

Astrid soltó una bocanada de aire cuando por fin se calmó.

–Claro que me preocupa. Me encantaría que estuviera aquí a mi lado, pero está trabajando y no puede detener el mundo por mí.

.-^.o.O.o.^-.

–Eret, date prisa – protestaba Hiccup – Tengo que llegar a tiempo.

–Amigo, si tuviera una máquina para detener el tiempo, créeme que lo haría pero…

–¡Cuidado!

Eret dio un volantazo hacia la izquierda cuando Hiccup gritó. Casi chocaba con otro coche sin darse cuenta. Los bocinazos no se hicieron esperar.

–¡Perdón! – gritó por la ventanilla.

Ambos siguieron con la vista en frente, teniendo la precaución de no chocar con nadie más. Seguramente les llegaría una multa bien grande por saltarse el límite de velocidad, pero a Hiccup no le importaba si ese era el coste de llegar a tiempo con su esposa.

–Creo que llegarás justo a tiempo – dijo convencido Eret.

Fue nada más decirlo y doblar en una esquina para encontrarse con un atasco de por lo menos media hora.

–¡¿Para qué hablas?! – Hiccup empezó a darle manotazos al piloto, maldiciendo su mala suerte. Luego de desahogarse, se puso histérico por su falta de tiempo – No voy a llegar, no voy a llegar…

–Estamos a diez minutos del hospital, llegaremos.

De repente Hiccup vio frente a sí un abanico de posibilidades. O bien se quedaba en el coche, esperando o bien, avanzaba corriendo.

Sin previo aviso, bajó del vehículo.

.-^.o.O.o.^-.

La respiración agitada de Astrid auguraba lo que pronto pasaría. Ruffnut cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Había recibido un mensaje de Eret diciendo que Hiccup había bajado del coche para intentar llegar por el atasco en el que se veía atrapado.

Hace nada que había llamado a la enfermera para que vieran a su amiga. Apenas la miró, habló con ellas.

–Tenemos que ir a la sala de parto.

Y Hiccup seguía sin llegar.

Ruffnut estaba dispuesta a entrar en la sala con su amiga para darle apoyo. Si su amigo no llegaba a tiempo, no dejaría que pasara ese rato sola.

La camilla avanzaba con Astrid en ella. Ruffnut miraba su teléfono desesperada. Las enfermeras y la matrona ya estaban con sus EPI correspondientes. El padre seguía sin llegar.

.-^.o.O.o.^-.

Esquivar los coches de la avenida más concurrida de la ciudad había sido toda una proeza para el castaño. Había corrido con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a la parte Materno-Infantil del hospital y cuando hubo llegado, estaba tan agitado que apenas pudo articular palabras para preguntar dónde podía encontrar a Astrid.

Le dieron indicaciones vastas que apenas supo interpretar. Aparte de que también le advirtieron que no le dejarían pasar, poco le importó. Llegó a los ascensores dando la casualidad de que todos estaban en proceso de llegar a la planta baja. Miró las escaleras y siguió corriendo.

Le costaba respirar, le costaba orientarse, le costaba distinguir entre pacientes y médicos. Un cartel que indicaba la zona de parto fue lo único que alcanzó a distinguir.

.-^.o.O.o.^-.

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Astrid vio en el rostro de su amiga que no quería entrar con ella al paritorio. No podía obligarla, así que le pidió que se quedara fuera.

La rubia pelilarga estaba sentada, moviendo con insistencia el pie derecho, mordiéndose las uñas con nerviosismo. Esperaba que Hiccup apareciera pronto, porque Astrid estaba sola y ella no fue capaz de entrar con ella.

–Hiccup… por todos los dioses, ¿por qué no apareces?

Fue en ese instante que oyó gritos desesperados que ella conocía bien.

–¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme pasar! ¡Necesito saber dónde está Astrid Hofferson! ¡Soy su esposo! ¡Mi hijo está naciendo!

Sin dudarlo, Ruffnut se puso en pie, echó el bolso de Astrid al suelo y también gritó.

–¡Hiccup! ¡Aquí! ¡Astrid ya está dentro!

Como pudo se deshizo del guardia y el enfermero que lo retenían y corrió hacia su amiga. Ésta le dio la bata verde que ella no usó. Se miraron y él, con cuidado, entró. Caminó hacia Astrid y se agachó a su lado.

–Hiccup… – Astrid apenas pudo sonreír cuando le vio. Estaba ocupada empujando.

–Ya estoy aquí, _m'lady_ – la tomó de la mano y aguantó el apretón que Astrid le daba al hacer el esfuerzo del parto.

Nadie notó la presencia del joven Haddock, todos estaban ocupados por la criatura que venía.

–Un último esfuerzo Astrid, solo un poco más.

_Un quejido, un grito, un llanto._

La sala, completamente sumida en silencio –salvo por el sonido de las máquinas–, se llenó con el solo llanto del bebé.

–Es un niño.

Hiccup y Astrid por fin se permitieron respirar con tranquilidad. La pareja miraba atentamente como la matrona envolvía a la pequeña criatura en una manta delicada.

–Tenga señorita Hofferson. El primer contacto es mágico.

Ella lo recibió con ternura. Él miró con cariño a ambos. Desearía que Halley estuviera ahí con ellos para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia.

Era una estampa conmovedora. La familia Haddock crecía.

La nueva aventura apenas comenzaba.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, pasen por el foro :)

Pd: El niño no tiene nombre, so... ¿cuál le pondrían al pequeño Haddock-Hofferson?

\- Heimao3


	2. Respira

¡Hola gente! Pensarán ¿qué hace esta actualizando un one shot? Pues simple, cuando lo escribí se me ocurrió un sinfín de cosas que podrían suceder, y he descartado otro montón para poder escribir algo decente.

Con este fic conseguí mi segundo primer puesto en el foro –al cual no dejo de decirles que se pasen y participen– y bueno, que me hizo my feliz.

Todo lo que esté reflejado en este capítulo, es según me contó mi madre sobre mí y mis hermanas.

_Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon son propiedad de Cressida Cowell y/o Dremworks. El icon es propiedad de funkytoes._

* * *

**Respira**

El niño tenía el pañal recién puesto y un _body_ que ambos padres habían comprado con anterioridad; y recibía el calor materno que Astrid le daba con su abrazo. Le estaba dando el pecho al mismo tiempo que miraba sus rasgos más característicos. Hiccup no podía cambiar su gesto de ternura y devoción hacia el nuevo miembro de su familia. Era una imagen perfecta, solo faltaba Halley.

–Es hermoso Astrid – habló Ruffnut – Felicidades a los dos.

–Tiene razón, ya sabemos a quién salió – acotó Eret mirando a Astrid.

–Gracias Ruff, gracias Eret.

–Sí, gracias Ruff. Gracias por traer a Astrid. – dijo Hiccup.

–¿A mi no me vas a dar las gracias? Te traje en tiempo record desde la otra punta de la ciudad.

–Gracias Eret, por traer a mi esposo sano y salvo. – Astrid sonrió.

–Ha sido un placer – contestó.

Ruffnut miró el reloj de pared y luego su tarjeta de visita. Eran casi las nueve de la noche y en algún momento tenían que volver a casa.

–Chicos, creo que es hora de irnos.

–¿El padre también? – preguntó Eret.

En ese momento, entró una enfermera a la habitación y los invitó a dejar la sala para que madre e hijo descansaran.

–Volveré mañana, ¿si? Halley está con Fishlegs y estoy seguro de que no se dormirá a menos que uno de los dos estemos en casa. Cuídense. – Hiccup se despidió de ella con un beso.

–Tranquilo, estaremos bien. Dile a mi hija que la quiero.

Hiccup la miró y asintió. Seguidamente cerró la puerta. La enfermera iba a irse, pero el flamante padre la detuvo.

–Disculpe enfermera, ¿dónde puedo hacer el registro de mi hijo?

–En la planta baja y dese prisa. Cierran a las diez.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia la planta baja para hacer el registro del pequeño.

–Muy bien Hiccup, otra vez a las corridas. – los tres rieron al comentario de Eret, pues llevaban un día muy ajetreado.

–Chicos, en verdad me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que volver a casa. Snotlout y el cabeza hueca de mi hermano están haciendo un gran desastre en casa.

–Ve tranquila Ruff, yo lo cuido.

–Ja, ja, muy gracioso Eret. Gracias por todo Ruff.

La rubia se despidió de ellos con la mano y fue a donde dejó aparcado el coche. Mientras, Hiccup y Eret esperaban en la fila del registro, que no tenía mucha gente esperando, pero solo había una persona atendiendo.

–¡Agh! Me aburro. Voy a por un café o algo, ¿quieres algo?

–No, estoy bien.

Eret se fue y dejó a Hiccup pensando. Su familia acababa de crecer y pese al miedo que sintió la primera vez, esta vez estaba más tranquilo. Volvían las noches en vela, pero sabía que tendría el apoyo de sus padres y de sus suegros, a quienes tarde o temprano tendría que avisar de su nuevo nieto.

.-^.o.O.o.^-.

Astrid dejó en la cunita a su pequeño. Por fin se había dormido. Otra vez, lo volvió a observar. Había sacado el mismo tono rubio que ella, pero los ojos verdes de su padre. Y esa nariz, tan característica de los Haddock, que al parecer iba a seguir el legado.

Halley se le vino a la mente. Llevaba sin verla unas horas y seguramente Hiccup todavía no había llegado a casa. Solo esperaba que no le diera problemas a Fishlegs.

–Duerme mi pequeño. – miró las estrellas por la ventana de su habitación – Tú también Halley.

.-^.o.O.o.^-.

Hiccup había vuelto casi a medianoche a su casa. Eret le había hecho el favor a Fishlegs de llevarle a su casa, así él podría encargarse de Halley.

–Peque, ¿cómo estás?

–¿Mamá?

–Mamá está en el hospital cuidando de tu nuevo hermanito Halley – contestó, al mismo tiempo que la tomaba en brazos.

–¿Hermanito?

–Sí, tu hermanito Einar.

–_¿Enar?_

–Einar, peque.

Halley bostezó, no se molestó en volver a repetir el nombre de su hermano. Fishlegs ya le había dado la cena, por lo que ya era su hora de dormir. Hiccup la llevó a su cuarto y la ayudó a cambiarse para que se pusiera el pijama.

–Duerme pequeña. Ah, por cierto, se me olvidaba decirte que tu mamá te quiere. Mucho.

–Yo también. Adiós papi.

Hiccup volvió al salón y miró la hora. Quizá no era conveniente llamar a sus padres y suegros a esas horas, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, podrían enfadarse con él. Aparte, no todos los días nacía un nieto. Primero marcó a los padres de Astrid. El pitido de llamada sonó tres veces antes de que alguien contestara.

_–__¿Diga?_

–Eh… Buenas noches señor Hofferson, siento la hora, pero…

_–__¿Hiccup? ¿Le pasó algo a Astrid?_

–No, señor. Ella está en el hospital y… – mala idea empezar por ahí.

_–__¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo con el bebé?_

–¡Ya nació! – él quería gritarlo desde hacía rato. Al otro lado del teléfono pudo oír cómo sus suegros estaban celebrando.

_–__¿Cómo está? ¿Es niño o niña? ¿Cómo está Astrid? ¿Podemos ir a visitarla?_

–A ver, en orden. Está bien, es un niño, ella está perfectamente y claro que pueden, mañana nos podemos ver en el hospital y les indico dónde.

_–__Me parece perfecto Hiccup, si necesitas ayuda con Halley, cuenta con nosotros._

–Muchas gracias Axel, mis saludos a Thyra. Buenas noches.

_–__Buenas noches hijo. Descansa._

Ambos colgaron. La casa otra vez sonaba vacía. Quedaba hacer una última llamada.

–¿Hola? ¿Papá?

_–__¡Hijo! ¿Cuánto más esperabas para llamar? Gustav nos dijo que te ibas al hospital y… ¡Valka! ¡Está hablando conmigo! ¡No…_

–¿Papá?

_–__Hola hijo, ¿cómo está Astrid? ¿ya nació el bebé? _

–Hola mamá, pon el teléfono en altavoz – Hiccup esperó hasta que oyó el _clic_ del botón – Ya nació, es un niño.

_–__¡Lo sabía! ¡Felicidades hijo! ¿Cómo están?_

–Gracias, gracias. Ellos están bien. He tenido que volver a casa por Halley, no quería que durmiera sin uno de nosotros aquí.

_–__Ah, qué bueno que estén bien. Si necesitas ayuda con la niña, no dudes en llamarnos._

–Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. – bostezó – Los dejo, mañana tengo que madrugar para ir a ver a Astrid.

_–__¿Con quién vas a dejar a Halley? Porque no te van a dejar entrar con ella a verla._

No había pensado en eso. Pensó en volverla a dejar con Fishlegs o con Ruff, pero después del día que habían tenido, no era tan buena idea. Sería abusar de su confianza.

–No… no lo sé. Supongo que a su abuela no le importará venir a pasar el día con ella, ¿verdad _ma_?

_–__Por supuesto que no. Mañana a primera hora estoy allí. Ahora descansa. Tu padre también te manda saludos. Dice que le encantaría ir a ver a su nieto, pero que cree que no podrá. Te avisa de todos modos._

–No pasa nada, hay tiempo. Gracias mamá. Saludos a papá también.

Realmente estaba agotado. Quería irse a dormir y mañana ir a ver a su mujer y a su hijo.

.-^.o.O.o.^-.

A la mañana siguiente, Hiccup se levantó temprano y despertó a su hija para poder desayunar juntos. No quería que se sintiera desplazada desde un principio. Su madre vino en mitad del desayuno y él aprovechó para ultimar detalles.

–Hiccup, no me has dicho el nombre de mi nieto.

–Ni a ti ni a nadie. – mintió – Astrid quería ser quien lo dijera.

–En ese caso, esperaré a visitarla.

–Está bien, le mandaré tus saludos.

.-^.o.O.o.^-.

–Buenos días Astrid, ¿cómo estás?

–Bueno, menos adolorida que ayer.

–Ayer fui al registro. Todo está en regla.

Hiccup se sentó en el borde de la camilla a contemplar a su hijo y su esposa.

–¿Y Halley? ¿Cómo está?

–La dejé con mi mamá. No me di cuenta de que no dejan entrar a los niños – se rascó la nuca intentando que su error pasase desapercibido. – Ya llamé a tu mamá y a tu papá para decirles lo del bebé. Dijeron que pasarían a verte, pero no los encontré a la entrada.

–¿Me dejas tu teléfono? Tal vez ha pasado algo y no quiero que vengan apurados y les pase algo a ellos también. – marcó el número, pero no pudo llamar.

Dieron dos toques en la puerta y una enfermera entró. Traía consigo una bandeja con el desayuno y un libro _"Mis primeros años"_, era el mismo libro que les dieron cuando nació Halley y que a día de hoy seguían completando.

–Así pueden recordar sus primeros logros – sonrió la enfermera.

–Muchas gracias

–Señorita Hofferson, venía para informarle que esta tarde recibirá los resultados de los análisis y que probablemente mañana le den el alta.

–Oh, qué bueno oírlo. Muchas gracias.

La enfermera salió de la habitación, dejando a la pareja sola. No necesitaban palabras, el silencio se llenaba de pensamientos de cariño hacia el bebé.

–¿Quieres agarrarlo?

Hiccup sin dudarlo se acercó a su esposa y agarró a su hijo. Era tan pequeño… Era increíble lo mucho que se parecía a Astrid. Ese cabello rubio y esas delicadas manitas… sin hablar de las pecas, que pasarían desapercibidas por cualquiera. Tanto en la madre como en el hijo.

–Es tan pequeño…

–Sí Hiccup – Astrid sonrió – nuestro pequeño Einar. Einar Haddock.

Astrid aprovechó para llevarse algo a la boca. Anoche, ni ganas había tenido de cenar por toda la presión, emoción y felicidad acumulada del parto. Apenas hubo terminado de comer, el pequeño empezó a requerir la atención de su madre, por lo que se apresuró a recoger todo y a acomodarse mejor en la camilla para recibir de vuelta a su hijo.

.-^.o.O.o.^-.

Hiccup había salido a comer en la hora libre de visitas. Había dejado a Astrid comiendo y a su hijo descansando. También aprovechó para llamar a casa y saber cómo se encontraba su hija. Aparentemente, le encantaba estar con su abuela, puesto que no dio problemas.

Volvió a la habitación y se encontró con que Astrid estaba hablando con la enfermera y que ésta traía unos papeles.

–Disculpe señor, ¿podría disculparnos un momento?

–Él es el padre – habló Astrid.

–Oh, en ese caso, qué bueno que llegó para los resultados de los análisis.

Hiccup se movió al lado de Astrid y le agarró de la mano, repitiendo el ritual que hicieron con Halley. Los análisis que les hacían a los bebés nada más nacer, indicaban si sería un niño sano o con dificultades.

–Bueno, familia, el niño está completamente sano. No presenta signos ni síntomas de alguna patología. El hemograma y la audiometría son correctos.

Suspiraron conjuntamente. Realmente no tenían nada de que preocuparse puesto que llevaban una vida sana, pero nunca se sabe.

–Muchas gracias señorita, ¿cuándo le dan el alta?

–La matrona tiene que firmar los papeles para que le den el alta, así que mañana mismo ya pueden ir a casa.

Otra buena noticia era recibida. Hiccup apretó levemente la mano de Astrid y la miró a los ojos. Todo estaba saliendo bien.

.-^.o.O.o.^-.

–Volveré mañana a por ti. Lo prometo.

Hiccup se despidió de su esposa más temprano de lo que debía, pero la dejó en compañía de sus padres. Tenía que preparar la reunión de presentación que tenían pensada en un tiempo récord. Lo primero que hizo nada más salir, fue invitar a sus tíos postizos Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs, Eret y Snotlout, quien vendría con su padre a conocer a la criatura. Sus suegros estaban más que invitados y se habían ofrecido a ayudar para organizarlo todo.

Llegó a casa y lo primero que hizo fue saludar a su pequeña hija, pero estaba dormida así que solo le dio un beso en la frente. Luego invitó oficialmente a su madre y por consiguiente a su padre para la reunión de presentación, y con su ayuda encargó el desayuno a la pastelería que tanto gustaba en casa. Sacó manteles y nueva cubertería para recibir a todos los invitados.

–Perfecto, todo estará listo para mañana.

–Gracias mamá.

–No hay de qué hijo, pero no hagas tanto ruido, que Halley está descansando.

–Ah, es verdad… mamá, ¿podrías ayudarme mañana también? Yo tengo que ir a buscar a Astrid y…

–No te preocupes, pero llamaré a Thyra si no te importa. No quiero que se generen roces en la familia por nuestro nieto.

–No te preocupes por eso. Ella dijo que vendría a ayudar con Halley o con lo que pudiera.

.-^.o.O.o.^-.

–Muchas gracias Thyra, gracias por ayudarme con todo esto.

–No hay de qué Hiccup. Axel ya fue a buscar el encargo del desayuno junto con Stoick y Valka está vistiendo a Halley.

–Está bien – miró su reloj – Tengo que irme o no llegaré a tiempo.

.-^.o.O.o.^-.

Astrid ya estaba cambiada y terminó de abrigar a su bebé. Hiccup cargó con el bolso de la ropa y con el bolso de los pañales. Estaba ansioso por que llegaran a casa.

Durante el trayecto, Hiccup miraba hacia el asiento de atrás en cada semáforo en rojo. Astrid estaba centrada solo en el pequeño. Unos semáforos más adelante, estacionaron frente a su casa.

–¿Estás lista?

–Sí. Y él también – dijo dirigiendo una mirada al bebé.

Con ayuda de Hiccup, salió del coche. Podía oír que en casa había un pequeño revuelo. No pudo distinguir a la persona que desde la ventana dio el aviso de que ellos habían llegado.

Cuando entraron, todos se pusieron de pie y susurraron un quedo "Sorpresa" puesto que el bebé seguía durmiendo. Halley se acercó a sus padres y fue alzada por Hiccup. Aquella era una bella estampa.

–Gracias por venir, quiero que conozcan a nuestro pequeño…

–¿Cómo se llama? Todavía siguen sin decírnoslo – se quejó Snotlout.

Todos le mandaron callar. Astrid continuó.

–Hiccup, ¿no les dijiste?

–Esperaba que lo dijeras tú – todos rieron.

–Su nombre es Einar. – como si hubiera oído el llamado, el pequeño Einar despertó.

Dejaron que Astrid se acomodara en el sofá y las abuelas ocuparon los sitios próximos. Thyra ya lo había visto el día anterior, pero no se cansaría de verlo. Valka, sin embargo, era la primera vez que lo veía.

–Es hermoso Astrid, ¿puedo?

–Claro Valka.

Los abuelos se acercaron a Valka y Axel le dio lugar a Stoick para que también pudiera verlo. Los abuelos paternos se veían orgullosos con su nuevo nieto. Y ni hablar de los abuelos maternos.

Astrid aprovechó el momento para ir con Halley. No quería que la pequeña se sintiera desplazada.

–¿Hermanito _Enar_?

–Sí Halley. Es tu hermanito.

Einar llegó a los brazos de Hiccup. Astrid tomó de la mano a su hija y se acercó a él. La niña miró con ternura a su hermano. Parecía un juguete que miraba con ojos expectantes todo lo que le rodeaba.

–A ver, quédense ahí. Voy a tomarles una foto – Axel preparó la cámara para no recibir negativas. Sería una foto para el recuerdo.

Para suerte de todos, Einar era un bebé muy tranquilo. No se agobió por pasar de brazos de su padre a brazos de sus abuelas. Parecía gustarle tanto afecto recibido.

La mañana continuó entre halagos al bebé y la comida que habían encargado el día anterior. Sus tíos postizos llevaron regalos para el bebé y la niña, quien disfrutaba de su compañía. Tanto los Haddock como los Hofferson miraban agradecidos su legado.

Otra pequeña aventura comenzaba.

* * *

Quedó un poco raro, ¿no? Meh.

Quería subir esto desde hace un mes. Lo tenía todo superplaneado, pero se me fue el tiempo y lo siento, tardé demasiado. Espero que les haya gustado, tiene un pequeño epílogo que subiré la próxima semana.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer/comentar/favorite/follow, aprecio mucho su apoyo.

Heimao3


	3. Vuela

Hola gente! Como dije, tiene un pequeño epílogo y es este. Espero que les guste. No es muy largo, lo admito, pero tampoco lo quería forzar demasiado. Imaginen que pasan tres añitos desde que nace Einar. La pequeña Halley no ha cumplido los cinco.

_Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon es propiedad de funkytoes._

* * *

**Vuela.**

Como todos los años, llegaba un día en el que les entraba la nostalgia por ver cómo sus hijos crecían tan rápido. Halley iba a entrar en el último año de educación de infantil, mientras que Einar, iba a empezar. Aquello les traía más nostalgia a sus corazones, pues ambos hijos empezaban a volar solos.

Al principio solo era por los progresos de Halley y ahora era por partida doble. Einar también figuraba en su lista de preocupaciones.

–Mira, esa es la del primer diente de Halley.

–¿Recuerdas las noches que nos hizo pasar por la fiebre?

Pasaron de página y vieron fotos de la pequeña con ellos en el parque o en casa de sus abuelos.

–Mira la cara de inocente que tenía ahí.

–¡No te rías Astrid! Tuve que pasarme toda la noche reescribiendo esos informes por que a alguien se le ocurrió dejar a la niña sobre mi mesa de trabajo.

–Está bien, culpa mía, pero mírala. No lo hizo queriendo.

En la siguiente página, había fotos de Halley y sus primeros logros. Cuando gateó por primera vez, cuando se pudo mantener en pie, cuando dio su primer paso…

Volvieron a pasar la página y encontraron la foto que el padre de Astrid les había tomado el día que Einar llegó a casa. Los cuatro juntos, era de las pocas fotos que aparecían así.

–Aw, recuerdo tan bien el día que trajimos a Halley y el día que trajimos a Einar… eran tan chiquitos y ahora…

–Están creciendo, ¿no te parece increíble?

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Astrid, hace poco eran dos personas en miniatura que no se despegaban de nosotros. Ahora están aprendiendo a valerse por sí mismos y lo están consiguiendo. – Hiccup se mostraba orgulloso del avance de sus hijos.

Volvieron a pasar de página y encontraron algunas de Einar. Su primer diente, la primera vez que gateó solito, durmiendo plácidamente en su cunita… Había un sinfín de fotografías de Einar y de Halley en las siguientes páginas. Hasta que llegaron a las últimas, donde posaban los dos hermanos juntos o con toda la familia.

Llegaron a la última página en la que había dos fotos haciendo una comparativa curiosa. En la de arriba de la página, aparecía la familia Haddock junto con Halley, quien había heredado el cabello castaño rojizo de su padre, pero los ojos azules como el cielo de su madre; mientras que en la otra, aparecían la familia Hofferson junto con Einar en brazos de Astrid, quien heredó el cabello rubio dorado de su madre, pero los ojos verde bosque del padre. Una gran comparativa.

Hiccup se las ingenió para agregar unas páginas más al libro de anillas y así agregar un par de fotos más a su colección. Una de Halley con su grupo de amiguitas, todas con el uniforme y peinadas con dos coletas; y otra de Einar, con su uniforme en miniatura, su cabello revuelto y sus ojos bien abiertos, mirando expectantes todo lo que había alrededor.

La última foto que añadió fue de ambos hermanos entrando por la puerta del jardín de infantes de Berk, dando la espalda a sus padres.

Cerraron el álbum y Astrid suspiró.

–Crecen tan rápido… parece que fue ayer que Halley rió por primera vez o que Einar pronunciara su primera palabra…

–Sí…

Ambos suspiraron nostálgicos. Echaban de menos que sus hijos necesitaran de ellos todo el día, pues eran su referente. Ahora que Halley ya estaba en su último año de educación infantil y que Einar apenas comenzaba, sentían que los necesitarían menos.

–Es lo que tiene crecer, _m'lady._

–Lo sé.

–Me pregunto… ¿cuánto les habrá costado a mis padres dejarme ir? Digo, según lo que me contaron, de pequeño siempre fui muy curioso y con ganas de explorar todo a mi alrededor y…

–Aún sigues siendo curioso. – rió Astrid – Yo no era tan curiosa, pero me contaron que de pequeña intentaba ir de independiente, já.

–Bueno, Halley ha sacado eso de ti.

–Es de las pocas cosas en las que se parece a mi. Einar sacó de ti… tus ojos.

–¿Estás diciendo que solo tiene mis ojos? – Hiccup la miró y supo que estaba jugando con él.

Ambos rieron. Poco a poco comprendían que sus hijos tenían alas y que empezaban a usarlas. Con o sin ayuda. Poco a poco iban formando sus personalidades y creciendo como personas que en un futuro no dependerían de ellos. Pero de una cosa estaban seguros, siempre estarían orgullosos de lo que llegaran a ser.

–Creo que ya es hora de ir a recogerlos, ¿no crees?

–Sí, no quiero llegar tarde.

Agarraron un pequeño aperitivo de media mañana para calmar el hambre y los nervios por el primer día de clases de sus hijos y subieron al coche, en dirección al Jardín de Infantes de Berk.

–Tú vas a por Einar y yo a por Halley, ¿de acuerdo?

–Claro Hiccup.

Los primeros en salir, eran los del primer curso. Las profesoras iban llamando a los niños por orden de llegada de los padres.

–¿A quién viene a buscar?

–A Einar Haddock

–Einar, tu mamá vino a buscarte.

El pequeño niño salió corriendo y saltó a brazos de su madre, quien le dio un beso en la frente a modo de saludo. En comparación con otros niños, Einar era el más "entusiasmado" con el colegio. Otros niños salían tristes o con lágrimas en los ojos por no estar aun acostumbrados. Al parecer, era otra cosa que había heredado de Hiccup.

–¿Qué tal te fue mi amor?

–_Diver_, mami.

–Qué bueno, vamos a buscar a papá y a Halley.

En la sala de tercero de preescolar, los niños formaban fila para cuando sus padres se acercaran, así ellos pudieran salir directamente a recibirlos. Aunque las profesoras exigieran orden, los padres se apelotonaban en la entrada.

–¡Papá!

–¡Hija! ¿Qué tal te fue?

–Mira, me han dado a _Pupi_, para cuidarlo el fin de semana porque me he portado bien.

–Wow, te felicito hija. Dame tu mochila, que te la llevo.

–Gracias papá.

–Vamos, hay que buscar a mamá y a Einar.

Ambos se encontraron en la puerta principal y con un poco de esfuerzo, lograron salir ilesos de la marabunta de gente que entraba y salía del colegio. Los carritos de bebé que traían para los más pequeños no ayudaban en la labor.

Así, los cuatro volvieron a casa. La pequeña tenía sus primeros deberes de la escuela y precisaba la ayuda de ambos padres, lo cual alegró a Astrid. Su preocupación era en vano. Aunque ya la necesitara menos, siempre sería la primera a quien Halley acudiría, y eso la tranquilizaba. Hiccup sonrió ante la imagen que tenía delante. Astrid sin duda era una gran madre y cumplía con su papel a la perfección.

–Hey, chicos. Miren a la cámara.

Otra foto fue añadida al álbum familiar. Al pie de foto fue añadido "_Primer día de preescolar superado."_

Y los tantos "primeros días" y "primeras veces" que les quedaban por vivir.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer/comentar/favorite/follow a **Denisse W H D, Gaby Chanii, Cathrina 57, KatnissSakura, the-rider-sel, OnceLer23, UnbreakableWarrior, draoptimusstar3, Lady Aira H H, Davidus CMT, SkyllerFirstLight, Dianitha'15'Prodz, ogba95, MegurSD, YouDisloyalBastard, marraja129, vivitoon, aileen, fanatico z, Amai Do, Cris Haddock Flynn, A J Helal y jessi brown.**

Gracias por todo su apoyo,

Heimao3


End file.
